Zurcos!
by Witty
Summary: Un programa diferente, con entrevistas, recetas, pays rancios, chistes, chismes, odio hacia Tea, sobrenombres, secretos muchos secretos.... muy interesantes que tal vez nunca hubieramos pensado que podrían pasar entre ellos.Esta gracioso
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un fanfic este gracioso para mi espero que tambien lo sea para ustedes. Léanlo disfrútenlo y6 dejen sus reviews... please reviews... -

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Hola a todos, vengo de la revista "What ever" tengo entendido que les avisaron que iba a venir.

Bueno primero que nada me presentaré mi nombre es Mati.

Puedo preguntarte algo? Si claro con todo gusto.

La primera: Nos conoces o necesitas que nos presentemos.

Mira yo si los conozco a todos si se me sus nombres y todo claro que estoy muy emocionada en hacerles yo la entrevista porque son ustedes. Y como sea no se apuren les tengo que hacer esa pregunta aunque se me hace muy tonta dime quien no los conoce.

O.o.

Oye y porque?

Pues como que porque, porque ustedes son los chicos del barrio dime quien no los conoce.

O.O nosotros no somos los chicos del barrio

A no entonces. Chin lo volví a hacer, rayos, lo siento mucho me equivoque de lugar.

Mati! Lo volviste a hacer devuélveme mi papeleta.

Lo siento creo que mi compañera me busca adiós.

Ya vete que te están esperando llamaron 4 veces tienen muchos compromisos, lo siento mucho. Como se dieron cuenta mi compañera Mati es un poco desorientada y bueno ahora si yo soy la que les voy a hacer la entrevista ,mi nombre es Lilibeth pero pueden llamarme Lily y pues verán miren estoy muy emocionada de hacerles esta entrevista porque es mi primer trabajo y pues porque son ustedes.

Ahí no otra con lo mismo nomás que ella va a decir que si somos las chicas súper poderosas.

Ahí señor Wheeler yo si los conozco y pues me gustaría empezar. A se me olvidaba antes de empezar miren mi vecinito de 7 años me dio la sugerencia de que los entrevistara y yo acepte y me pidió que el quería hacer las preguntas y pues se lo prometí y me las dio y es que a mí me gustan cumplir mis promesas, así que no se desesperen si sus preguntas están medias aburridas es un niño de 7 años. Pero también les pido que lo hagan lo mejor que puedan porque es televisión nacional.

Espera televisión

Si televisión, hay no, no es cierto no les avisaron bueno perdonen, pero falta 30 minutos para que empiece esto si quieren pueden ir a los camerinos y cambiarse de ropa o quedarse aquí y ver como va a estar todo y donde se van a sentar y todo eso ok.

No pos ta bueno pero como va a estar.

Mira yo voy a preguntar y TODOS repito TODOS tienen que contestarme la pregunta ok.

OK

_5 minutos para empezar._

Que nervios!

Nunca habían estado en la tele.

NO

Como que con un dem…. Buenas tardes bienvenidos a al primera emisión de programa de entrevistas y como primeros invitados especiales muy especiales para nosotros por ser nuestros padrinos, así que recíbanlos con un aplauso.

_BRAVO!BRAVO!_

Pasen por aquí mucho gusto de verlos en este primer programa ahora vamos con las primeras preguntas estas preguntas las hizo un niño de 7 años que se enteró del programa y quiso que sus preguntas fueran las primeras de este programa.

_AHHHHH!_

así que empecemos con el primer sobre que tiene escrito para:

_¤_ "el Niño: Cabeza de colores."? _Y se oyen las risas del público junto con todo el escándalo_

_que arman._ /

quien escribió esto/ tu vecino/ Bueno esto dice así:

B y M: yo apoyo a ese niño. Un aplauso para el niño.

_Aplausos y risas._

Me supongo que esta pregunta es para el pequeño Yugi no lo creen?

_BRAVO! BRAVO!_

Creo que todos opinamos lo mismo si para el ahora veamos, dice así:

Niño cabeza de colores: ¿Cuánto gel usas?

_Jajajajaja_

Buena pregunta de parte del niño, siempre he querido saber eso.

Si votación unánime, todos queremos saber.

Yugi: pues yo no uso gel

_Que? _QUEEEEEE?

Si yo no uso gel nada, nada así siempre lo he tenido.

OOU

Bueno que incomodo pero bueno pasemos a la próxima pregunta. Es para

_¤_ "señor minicintura" /créeme que no vuelvo a aceptar tus preguntas/

JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA , JAJAJA YO SIEMPRE TE HE TENIDO ENVIDIA YAMI. JAJAJA Yami: cállate Anzu que luego sigues tu. Bueno esta dice así: nunca le a caído un rayo en su cabello? Yami: me has puesto a pensar, no creo que no nunca. 

-U hay Yami nos alegra saberlo

Bueno ahora veamos quien sigue/ay ese pequeño niño malvadito ahora que habrá escrito/. Ok sigue señorita

_¤_"Barney" osea Buenas Amistades, Rancia Niña Estúpida Y… no quiero saber que omitió en este nombre pero me supongo que es para Tea o ustedes para quien creen que es.

_SIIIIIIIII es para Tea si ¡BRAVO! EEEEEEEE._

OK otra votación unánime. Esta pregunta dice así:

¿por qué estas tan tonta…?

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu eso cala 

T: haber como dijiste

Espérate todavía no terminó tranquilízate.

¿por qué estas tan tonta y ves cosas como Barney y te la pasas diciendo cosas tontas de la amistad?

T: por…por… por que quiero y me gustan esas cosas.

O.o ups creo que mejor nos vamos a unos cortes comerciales.

T: Bakura y Marik ya ríanse no importa.

B y M: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ese niño si sabe hacer preguntas jajajajaja.

R y M: Bakura y Marik dejen de reírse en este mismo momento al rato siguen ustedes y no les va a gustar que se rían de ustedes.

Tea te juro que no fue mi culpa nadie reviso las preguntas, bueno de hecho no deje que las revisaran porque le prometí a mi vecinito que cuando se estrenara el programa el iba a ser el primero en hacer las preguntas sin ninguna restricción. Lo siento tanto.

T: nombre no te apures a cada persona le gusta lo que quiere. /maldito niño engendro del mal me hizo quedar mal enfrente de millones de personas, ahora todos me van a creer una niña tonta y boba. Pero no debo llorar no llores va a ser peor si lloras no debo llorar, no debo llorar buaaaaa, snif snif, buaaaaaa./

/pues es lo que eres/ pensamiento unánime

_5 minutos y volvemos al aire._

Chicos hay que prepararnos.

B: oye niña que pregunta me vas a hacer a mi.

No trates de coquetearme, con esos musculosos brazos que harían babear a cualquier chica u /espero no estar babeando, pero con esos músculos quien no babearía./.

I: Lily Lily reacciona

A perdón lo siento ya vamos al aire.

_Iniciamos en 5,4,3,2,1_

Hola de nuevo ya volvimos con las preguntas de un niño de 7 añitos ahora veamos la siguiente pregunta es para:

_¤_"La voluptuosa" para quien será esta.

_/Se escucha el escándalo de los hombres/ Para Mai es para ella._

Ok ustedes chicos quien creen.

M: Opino que para Mai y ustedes?

Votación unánime.

Esta bien Mai va para ti. ¿has trabajado de taibolera o de señorita de la vida nocturna que se para en las esquinas. O alguna ves has pensado trabajar?

Mai: cielos no me esperaba esa pregunta.

Mai contesta con la verdad

Mai: esta bien nunca he trabajado de nada de eso pero porque no trabajar dicen que ganan muy bien.

Bravo! 

Groseros estos pero bueno cada quien su vida. Ahora continuamos con

¤"El perro faldero"ok ni para que preguntar Joey esta va para ti. Seto sin comentarios por favor. Ahora si dice: ¿a qué saben las croquetas?

J: niño yo nunca he comido croquetas.

S: mentira la vez pasada que estabas en mi casa te atragantaste de croquetas.

Serenity: hermano y que andabas haciendo en su casa.

J: no nada yo namas pasaba.

Rancios pero bueno cada quien su vida. Otra pregunta, si otra,_ otra, otra _ ok ya voy ahora voy con

¤"La linda niña de cabello castaño" /hay no puede ser no te pases, que fraude/ bueno esta dice así; ¿te gustaría andar conmigo? Haber como niño que te pasa porque escribes esas cosas pero bueno vamos con la respuesta.

Serenity: me pescas de sorpresa, pero obviamente no puedo andar contigo tienes 7 años no puedo lo siento.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 

Como que ahhhhhhh es un niño de 7años lo recuerdan. Ok ya mejor continuo. Sigue para ¤"El señor monopolio" ok sabemos para quien es así que vamos rápido con su pregunta: ¿te gustan las películas de disney?

Seto: como?

Si que si te gustan las películas de disney tu sabes el rey león, la sirenita, moster inc.

No, no nunca he visto nada de eso estas loca.

Hermano esa es un mentira porque a ti te encanta la película de hércules, el camino hacia el dorado, las locuras del emperador.

Ahí como adoro a los hermanos pequeños siempre nos sacan la verdad.

Bueno continuamos con otra pregunta haber a quien le toca:

¤"La regañona" bueno supongo que como esta en femenino y ella es la única que falta supongo que es para Ishizu, aunque no le veo nada de regañona.

M: vive con ella tan solo un día.

I: cállate Malik y yo no soy regañona!

Bueno esta dice así: andas con Kaiba.

I: nooooooooo! Claro que no que te pasa niño que estas loco o que. Yo nunca andaría con ese antipático, grosero y presumido de Kaiba que no piensa en nadie mas que sus juegos y tecnología./pero muy guapo/

Bueno aclarado esto vamos con las tres últimas preguntas: para un maniático tatuado, supongo que es para Malik vamos a ver que te espera Malik muajajaja ¿por qué eres un maniático?

M: pues nada mas porque vivo con mi hermana loca, que mas quieres de una familia así.

No pues creo que nuestra duda se aclara.

I: claro que no por favor el tiene un problema psicológico nada mas imagínate duerme con pijama de dinosaurios y ve Dora la exploradora y pistas de blue.

JAAAJAJAJJAJAJJA apoco es cierto jajjaajaj salió peor que aquella loca de allá no manches eso no se puede creer créeme, no voy a tardarme mucho para reponerme de esa noticia jajajajajaa. Pero bueno el show debe continuar, la siguiente es para el otro maniático: te pintas el cabello?

B: NO CLARO QUE NO, esto es natural.

Bueno esa era información no requerida en este momento. Pero bueno cada quien.

La siguiente y la última es para el guerquillo del grupo obviamente es para Ryou, guerquillo mas querquillo estas tu, rancio este, dice ¿eres gay? _Uuuuuuuuuuuuu_

R: no claro que no y para tu información he tenido novia

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

las preguntas que tengan para los entrevistados déjenlas en los reviews y con mucho gusto ellos se las contestarán claro que con diferentes seudónimos de los del niño de 7 años. -

bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todo el publico televidente estamos aquí en su programa que ahora si tiene nombre y se llama: _Zurcossssssssssss/_Como me gusta que el público participe/

Bueno y como segunda ocasión vamos a entrevistar pero ahora las preguntas no las hizo mi vecinito malvado niño las hizo gente del público y espero que ahora si sean de su agrado.

Las primeras son de: Yami Hikari 01

Y empezamos con Yugi:

¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraído por Yami o estas enamorado de él?

_Zurcosssssssss!_

Vamos Yugi tu respuesta es necesaria para esta televidente

Y: pues si estoy enamorado de él y lo admito YAMI TE AMO!

O.o OH cielos no esperaba una declaración tan abierta pero Yugi salió del closet muy bien Yugi eso es bueno.

T: OH que mal.

J: Yugi te felicito hacen una linda pareja.

Bueno las felicitaciones al final no tenemos mucho tiempo lo recuerdan?

Entonces ahora vamos con Yami y dice:

Si tuvieras que elegir entre tu vida pasada y Yugi ¿A quien elegirías?  
Y: Te voy a responder así pues obviamente a Yugi como voy a querer a alguien que ya ni existe no creen?   
_zurcosssssssssssss_

Bueno después de esta otra revelación vamos con otra pregunta para Tea:

¿Qué demonios haces en el programa?  
_Zurcossssssssssssssssssss!_

T: Fui invitada   
/Por desgracia forma parte del grupo/  
Interesante pregunta pasemos a otra para Joey:

¿Alguna vez has pensado hacer las pases con el CEO y ser más que amigos?

_Zurcossssssss!_

J: Si muchas veces pero ese ogro no quiere y por mí que se pudra.  
O.O cielos esto esta muy bueno vamos a seguirle.

Zurcos la siguiente pregunta es para Seto y esto se va a poner bueno:  
¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Joeuy para que se conozcan mejor?

S: para que si la primera vez no funcionó

_Zurcossssssssss _

WOWWWW Otra revelación este programa va a pasar a la historia. Oye Yami Hikari 01 te agradezco tanto por tus preguntas están geniales

Ahora vamos con Mai:

¿Has pensado en ser modelo y salir en revistas para caballeros?  
M: Si, si lo he pensado y muchas veces pero no he tenido tiempo para buscar donde.

_Yo te contrato Mai... _

Bravo Mai vas a conseguir muchos contratistas aquí llámenos y nosotros le damos los informes de Mai.  
Ahora una para Ryou:

Si no eres gay ¿Qué harías si Bakura te invitara a salir?

R: Pues supongo que aceptaría salir con él como amigos -

Bueno eso si que es interesante ahora las chicas saben que pueden tener una oportunidad con Ryou.

Pero ahora vamos con Serenity:

¿Qué pensarías si tu hermano esta enamorado del CEO?  
S: Créeme que si me desilusionaría mucho por eso pero pues es su decisión y no puedo interferir en eso.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh pi,pi,pi_   
Que triste no lo creen? Pero tienes toda la razón cada quien su vida y debemos continuar con las preguntas ahora para Bakura:

Si estuvieras solo con Ryou en la casa ¿Qué harías?

B: lo intentaría seducir y tal vez jugar un poco con él y supongo que lo haría mío solo por jugar tu me entiendes.

O.O y como reaccionarias tu Ryou

R: trataré de nunca estar solo con Bakura porque aunque me niegue él es muy fuerte.

B: no te puedes esconder por siempre Ryou.

Ok este programa no es como el de Cristina o Laura en América no quiero golpes aquí ok.

Cielos bueno ahora para Marik:

¿Qué piensas acerca de Malik? ¿Crees que sería una buena pareja para ti?

Marik: talvez me encanta tener a alguien más débil que yo muajajajaja.

Ok y Malik tu que piensas de eso

M: me da lo mismo como quiera no puedo hacer nada contra él.

Bueno y ya para terminar con las preguntas de : Yami Hikari 01 las cuales agradezco mucho

Vamos con la última pregunta para Ishizu

Si Marik anduviera con tu hermano ¿Quién sería la persona ideal?  
I: bueno nunca andaría con el aibou de mi hermano eso créeme y por persona ideal talvez podría intentar con el egocéntrico de Seto Kaiba pero lo dudo es demasiado egocéntrico  
bueno hasta aquí con las preguntas de: Yami Hikari 01 vamos a empezar con otras que creo que no son para todos pero ahí les van de otros televidentes.

Gracias a YankeelandiA que nos hizo llegar esta pregunta para Seto Kaiba de un conserje de Kaibacorp:

¿Alguna vez has limpiado un inodoro?

Kaiba: que pregunta tan tonta es obvio que no los inodoros son muy desagradables

M: pero como quiera lo usas y una vez lo hiciste hermano cuando no había quien lo limpiara e ibas a tener una fiesta.

Kaiba: Mokuba ya cállate.

Bueno eso fue muy interesante.

Ahora vamos con las preguntas de Dark- gaby que nos manda las preguntas hechas por la niña problema

Empezamos con Yami:   
tengo una duda con una carta es Newdoria y su texto dice así:  
cuando esta carta es mandada al cementerio como resultado de la batalla,selecciona un moustro en el campo y destruyelo  
la pregunta es:  
Cuándo esta carta cambia de propietario o controlador por cartas, como swap o snatch steal entre otras y luego es mandada al cementerio ¿quién utiliza el efecto, el propietario o el controlador?  
Yami: no entendí la pregunta no la entendí, no, No entendí no puede ser no sé de lo que me habla no!

Yami estas bien, Yami despierta, bueno creo que Yami no podrá escuchar las demás preguntas porque se acaba de desmayar, producción por favor se lo puede llevar para camerinos y dejarlo ahí hasta que despierte gracias. Bueno pobre Yami fue mucha presión Gracias Niña problema nunca había pasado esto  
Ahora para Yugi:

¿Tu estatura la heredaste de tu abuelo?

Y: nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso que interesante pero supongo que sí -  
Bueno y para Tea:  
¿Quién te gusta más? ¿Yami o Yugi?

T: Yami adoro a Yami

Wow que cara tiene Yugi supongo que no le ha de haber gustado que Tea ame a su adorado Yami, Yugi por favor contrólate no queremos mas accidentes.  
Ahora vamos con Kaiba:  
¿Alguna ves te has enamorado de alguien o eres gay?

S: No nunca me enamorado de nadie y no soy gay solo que prefiero estar sólo para que todas mis admiradoras tengan una oportunidad.

Egocéntrico a mas no poder pero vamos con Joey:   
¿Por qué dejas que Seto Kaiba te humille? ¿Por que no de una buena ves le das un puñetazo y lo dejas noqueado?  
J: gracias por el consejo y es mas lo haré en este momento en tu honor.

Joey ha golpeado a Kaiba y lo ha dejado noqueado, producción llévense a Kaiba a camerinos y despiértenlos con un poco de alcohol a ambos por favor.  
Muchas gracias a la niña problema y a Dark-gaby que nos proporcionaron estas preguntas y créanme nunca hay preguntas malas, al contrario sus preguntas fueron muy buenas ya vieron lo que pasó.

Ahora vamos con las preguntas que Mizu No Kitsune nos hizo llegar que la niña rabiosa escribe

Empezamos con Yami que ya esta bien después de ese gracioso desmayo vamos con tu pregunta Yami:

¿Cómo lograste tener el cabello de 3 colores?

Yami: eso es muy interesante nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

No Yami ya no pienses tanto por que luego te vuelves a desmayar.

Ahora para Kaiba:   
Tienes novia?

S: no,

Entonces como logras mantener una compañía, una "familia" (mokuba ¬¬) y esos músculos tan sexys?

S: como lo dije antes lo hago por mis admiradoras.

Y como yo también lo dije antes egocéntrico

Ahora Bakura y Marik

¿Alguna vez han pensado en formar una pareja?

B y M: NOOO! Pues nosotros tenemos mas admiradoras y unas aburridos hikaris.

Bueno antes de que aquí se arme la tercera guerra mundial yo me despido no sin antes agradecerles a todos por sus preguntas y esperar que lleguen mas preguntas y mañana vamos a aprender a cocinar con ellos y a la vez sacar los trapitos al sol. Gracias y nos vemos mañana

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gracias a las 3 o 4 personas que mandaron sus preguntas y espero mas reviews ya saben quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, advertencias, amenazas, etc… yo las recibo con mushio gusto graxias... Namarie


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos como están.

Muy bien.. Dicen todos a unísono.

Bueno pues como lo prometido es deuda vamos a cocinar un rico y delicioso pay de queso.  
Pay de queso mmmmm.

Yami deja de babear

Lo siento.

Miren vamos a estar en esta cocina aquí están todos los ingredientes de todos y si quieren ponerse un delantal no hay problema y si no haber si no se ensucian ah y cuidado con el horno que esta muy caliente.

Bueno listos para empezar.

Siiii

_Bueno 5 minutos para empezar _

Listos chicos?

Siiii

_Grabamos en 5,4,3,2,1_

Hola y bienvenidos a este su programa: _zurcos!_ Y el día de hoy vamos a aprender a cocinar un rico pay de queso pero primero quiero darle la bienvenida a 2 miembros del grupo que no habían podido estar presentes en los 2 programas anteriores ellos son: Tristan y Duke! Entren están en su casa y díganme por que no habían venido.

Tristan: por que Serenity me mando a conseguirle una figura de una hada peor no se ni como la quería estaba bien rara y pues no se la pude conseguirla me fui hasta no se que partes ni no la encontré y pues te falle Serenity, no puedo darte lo que quieres así que quédate con Duke. TT

Tristan no llores cálmate estoy segura que pueden llegar a una solución pero ahora vamos con Duke, Duke la misma pregunta.

Duke: pues es la misma historia de Tristan exactamente igual.

Bueno entonces Serenity que fue esto.

Serenity: pues era como una carrera a los 2 los mande por esa cosa que sabia que nunca la iban a conseguir . por que la busque en internet y ni yo encontré esa cosa que invente y que ni existe.

Entonces para que lo querías?

S: para que me dieran tiempo para estar sola y pensar.

Bueno eso es muy interesante, y ya aclaradas las dudas vamos a empezar con las preguntas y el pay para que todos nuestros amigos televidentes tomen nota y preparen un rico y delicioso pay bueno ahora vamos a hacer el pay y hacer unas cuantas preguntas ok?.

Bueno primero vamos a hacer la base del pay obviamente y los ingredientes que tenemos son:

1 barra de mantequilla

2 cdas. De azúcar

1 paquete de galletas marías molidas.

Y se prepara así en un sartén a fuego lento derretimos la mantequilla, agregamos la galleta y el azúcar y esperamos a que se haga una pasta homogénea, ya que esta lista la ponemos en el fondo del molde a taparlo todo y lo ponemos en el refrigerador para que endurezca.

Cómo vamos?

Bien!

Puedo hacerles preguntas?

Si!

Bueno como la pasta se endurece rápido voy a hacer unas 4 preguntas que nos envió: hikari yami y estas dicen así

Para Yami: ¿De quien estas enamorado?

Yami: pues mira de Yugi si creo que de Yugi

Para Yugi: ¿Porqué Yami y tú no son pareja si se ven tan lindos juntos?

Yugi: por que yo no sabia que el también me amaba gracias Yami eso me hace tan feliz TT.TT  
Para Joey: Seto dijo que la primera vez que intentaron ser pareja no funciono,¿por que?

Joey: por que ese tipo es un maldito egocéntrico y narcisista que nomás pensaba en el su empresa y en Mokuba, sin ofender y decía que no tenia tiempo para mí.

Maldito Seto mira aquí hay una pregunta que enserio puede cambiar el ambiente tan tenso que se siente y puede evitar una tragedia dice así: ¿Aparte de tu hermano hay alguien mas a quien quieras?

Seto: no solamente a mi hermano

Bueno y entonces porque anduviste con Joey?

Seto: por puro placer

Creo que fue un respuesta equivocada Seto

Joey: maldito muere/ golpeando un shorro a Seto y lo deja noqueado/

Duro, duro, duro, duro!

Comerciales!... producción deténgalos! Y llévense al medio muerto Seto a camerinos.

Hey ya tranquilízate Joey ya lo mero lo matas y no, no, no imagínate la demandota que nos mete su empresa no podríamos ganarles es un super empresota que hasta a mi me da miedo, así que por favor vamos a tranquilizarnos para continuar ya se que esto puede ser un golpe muy duro pero ahí tienes por ejemplo a Tea…

Buagggggggg guagggggg….

Lo siento solo era un ejemplo, por favor n-n /ojitos de perro regañado/ eres un chico super especial que te puedes conseguir a otra persona no gay que te quiera, mira esto es un secreto pero se de buena fuente que Mai ¬¬

J: Cof...cof...

_5 minutos chicos listos_

Ya oyeron quitemos esas caras de sustos que tenemos y recuerden the show must go on ok? y Joey no quieres tomarte algo para calmarte o irte a camerinos y ya no salir o algo por el estilo?

No, no te apures yo soy muy profesional en esto y se que mis sentimientos no deben interferir y el show debe continuar.

_Grabamos en 5,4,3,2,1 _

Hola de nuevo nos encontramos aquí haciendo un rico pay de queso y claro entrevistando a nuestros amigos de Yugi-oh!

Bueno y como hay que seguir con nuestro pay como ya tenemos la base del pay vamos con el relleno y los ingredientes son:

4 huevos

1 ½ queso philadelphia

1 lata de leche condensada

2 cda. De jugo de limón

Raspadura de 2 limones

Ya que tenemos todos los ingredientes ahora vamos a ponerlos todos en la licuadora y obviamente los licuamos todos y luego ponemos la mezcla en la base de galleta y lo vamos a hornear por 1 hora a 180º.

Que fácil fue hacer este pay que rico bueno en lo que lo dejamos en el horno vamos con unas preguntas.

Bueno unas preguntas de Kida Luna y la primera dice así:

Yo tengo una pregunta para Yami! ¿Yami es cierto que te gusta Seto? ¿Qué siempre ves algo bueno en él?

Yami: no, Seto no me gusta pero yo acostumbro a ver cosas buenas en todas las personas -

Eso Yami es una cualidad excelente cuídala mucho.

Ahora una pregunta para Yugi: ¿Alguna ves le has puesto los cuernos a Yami?

Yugi: solo una vez si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Yami: gracias Yugi por esa información tan valiosa.

¿Yugi crees que Kaiba es bueno?

Yugi: si todas las personas tenemos algo bueno aunque sean arrogantes, presumidos, prepotentes, egoístas o narcisistas como Kaiba -

Yugi aquí hay otra pregunta para ti: ¿A quién prefieres a Yami o Kaiba? ¿Ambos?

Yugi: creo que esa pregunta se responde sola no creen? Obviamente a Yami.

Bueno esta es otra pregunta interesante para Yami que Rex quiere saber:   
En Ciudad Batallas Yami le dice a Kaiba 'querido', y esta COMPROBADO, ¿Por qué Yami? ¿Son pareja? ¿Por qué no?  
Yami: que yo recuerde nunca le dije a Seto Kaiba querido, y nunca se lo diría, aunque fuera probable que le dijera si el guión así lo decía, pero no lo recuerdo y lo dudo.

Bueno entonces puede ser probable o no, que interesante, o como esta pregunta para Yami y Seto, dice que si dejan a Kida Luna tomarles una foto abrazándose, pero como Seto esta inconsciente la responderá solo Yami.

Yami: NO, NUNCA, JAMÁS, NI AUNQUE ME PAGARAN, NI MUERTO, NOOO!.

Ok ya entendimos Yami no te frustres.

Bueno Rex le pregunta una a Ryou ¿Por qué aguantas a Bakura? ¿Si él no te tiene no es nada, entonces por qué lo haces?

Ryou: porque es como mi hermano, sé que es malo pero, tengo un cariño especial hacia el no como pareja sino como familia, pues el no tiene a nadie y yo tampoco entonces, como ya lo había mencionado antes, es como un hermano para mi, y nos cuidamos mutuamente, además no puedo desearle un mal a nadie y soy un alma caritativa no puedo dejarlo sin hogar.

Hay que lindo niño con alma tan caritativa que no puedo dejar a un maniático en la calle que bueno eres Ryou, pero aun así no té salvas de esta otra pregunta: ¿Ryou te gusta Malik?

Ryou: nooooooo, por que piensan eso?

Bueno Joey Rex tiene un pregunta también para ti: ¿Por qué siempre gruñes Joey?

Joey: grrr… yo no gruño… ¬¬ esta bien es un tic que tengo...

Bueno mil gracias a Kida Luna y a Rex por sus preguntas tan interesantes que han hecho que Joey medio mate a Seto pero por lo demás no han hecho aprender mucho de Joey nunca lo hagan enojar porque aparte de que gruñe, golpea -, gracias y ahora vamos con las preguntas de Blueangel242 y como es costumbre empezamos con Yami y tu pregunta dice así:

Yami, ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?  
Yami: Si, por que no lo haría.

O.O, demasiada información para mí, mejor cambiemos de tema y vamos con la pregunta de Yugi, ¿Consideraste tomar clases de artes marciales para defenderte?  
Yugi: A sería muy interesante, debería, así podría defenderme de la gente mala jajajajaja.

Si Yugi y te verías realmente lindo con el con un pequeño karategui, si muy bonito y realmente cute -, bueno Seto la siguiente es la tuya:

Seto, o es cierto esta en los camerinos jajaja, entonces pasemos mejor con la de Joey:  
Joey, ¿Besarías a Kaiba si tuvieras la oportunidad?

Joey: Sí, aunque no sé porque sí me a hecho tantas cosas ese maldito de Kaiba.

No te preocupes Joey así es la mayoría de la gente cuando están embobados con alguien

Que gran consolación me das.

nn ya sé xp, pero bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Serenity:

Serenity: ¿Tú y tu hermano han peleado?  
Serenity: claro todos los hermanos pelean, siempre peleamos, que por como me visto que por que ando con no sé quien y no sé que.

Joey: hay si yo soy el que te dice cosas, y ella siempre me dice que porque anduve con Seto y que no sé que más y siempre me da la contraria.

Claro que no.

Mentirosa claro que sí.

Que no

A que sí.

Bueno ya entendimos tranquilos y vamos con otra pregunta para Mai:

Mai, sigues virgen

Mai: por supuesto que si, que me creen una ………o que?

Bueno eso no es muy creíble pero pues uno nunca sabe, y pues vamos con una pregunta para ti Mokuba, ¿Te han asaltado alguna vez?

Mokuba: no, gracias a mis guaruras, pero cuando eres el hermano de un rico empresario es muy probable ser asaltado, pero como lo dije antes siempre salgo acompañado de mis guaruras.

Quién no quisiera tener unos guaruras, pero bueno me informan que Seto ya despertó……… a sí hay esta, ven Seto siéntate un poco alejado de Joey porque esta un poco enojado, como te sientes?

Seto: golpeado

Bueno y nos puedes responder la pregunta de Blueangel242?

Si claro cual es?

Seto, ¿Gozaburo quiso pasarse de listo contigo alguna vez?  
Seto: no, claro que no, que clase de pregunta es esa.

Pues no sé la que hizo Blueangel242, pero bueno creo que se nos esta quemando el pay porque huele a quemado O.O dejen sacarlos haber como quedaron.

Pues la mayoría tienen buen aspecto excepto ese que se ve deforme, que lo hizo Yami, Yami que le hiciste al pobre pay?

No sé pero va a saber muy rico porque yo lo hice.

Bueno Yami pero espérate a que se enfríe porque si no té enfermas de la panza y mientras esperamos seguimos con las preguntas de Blueangel242, la que sigue es para Ryou:

Ryou, ¿Tus papas te abandonaron o porque vives solo?   
Ryou: mis padres fallecieron en un accidente muy feo, cuando yo era todavía muy pequeño, y no me gusta hablar de ello. Snif, snif.

Ah cuanto lo siento, no lo sabia, perdóname.

No, no hay problema ya lo he superado pero no me gusta hablar eso.

Bueno eso me tranquiliza y como estamos tranquilos veamos la pregunta para Bakura:  
Bakura, ¿Con qué seducirías a Ryou? Creo que te están pidiendo consejos.

Bakura: muy graciosa, deja pensar con chocolate él adora el chocolate o cualquier otra cosa que sea dulce.

Tan fácil! Que té pasa.

A no eso es solo el comienzo para que te tome confianza después lo hago a la fuerza.

Que grotesco, eso o me agrado nada, maldito Bakura te aprovechas de un pobre chico que perdió a sus padres cuando era un pobre pequeño y te aprovechas de que eres la única persona con la que el cuenta.

Sí

Eres un maldito y dices que Seto es un egocéntrico y tú eres un egoísta, que ansia, no que horror mejor vamos con la siguiente pregunta para Marik:  
Marik, ¿Amas a tu Hikari?  
Marik: talvez, talvez no uno nunca puede saber, nada es seguro con los Yamis

Que respuesta tan, tan, tan se me fue la palabra pero era fea y voy con la pregunta de Malik:

Malik, ¿Asesinarías a Ishizu si pudieras?

Malik: no, a pesar de ser una vieja loca, gritona e histérica, sigue siendo mi hermana y la quiero.

Hasta que escucho una respuesta sensata.

Malik: no aparte si la mato me tendría que quedar todo el tiempo a solas con mi Yami y eso me da miedo, mas que Ishizu.

Malik rompiste mi burbuja, bueno ahora voy con la última pregunta de Blueangel242 y como ya es costumbre es para Ishizu:  
Ishizu, ¿Con quien té gustaria andar de cualquier anime?¿Tienes novio? Porque tengo una reservación en el Shian-Yu para dos con Kenshin Himura (Samurai X)  
Ishizu: pues por el momento no estoy muy interesada en una relación, pero aceptaría con gusto tu invitación porque la verdad adoro salir con la gente así como amigos.

Bueno es una respuesta interesante, para las preguntas interesantes de Blueangel242, y te agradezco mucho tus preguntas y pues ahí tienes las respuestillas de nuestros amigos de Yugi-oh y ya que están fríos podemos comer pays pero tenemos que responder a las preguntas de Miko Dani Ryddle y otra vez comenzamos con Yami:

Yami, si hace 50 años, Seth metió de contrabando a Kisara a tu palacio porque rayos no te diste cuenta?

Yami: apoco Seth hizo eso maldito Seth, pues es una muy buena pregunta y supongo que debió haber sido porque mi palacio era inmenso y no podía estar en todo y aparte soy muy distraído.

Ok ahora para el pequeño Yugi:  
Yugi, si no usas gel, como es que logras que tu pelo este parado, sobre todo despues de que te bañas?  
Yugi: es que como hace mucho frío en las mañanas y es cuando me baño, entonces me lo tengo que secar y pues mi cabello se para solo con la secadora.

A poco se hacer eso? Algún día lo intentare seria muy divertido -, sigamos con la pregunta para Tea:  
Tea, si alguien llega a tu casa, entra sin forsegear la puerta, trae una varita de madera y ves que dice unas palabras como: avada kedavra quien crees que sea: yo o mi amo y sensei voldy-pooh?

Tea: tengo que responder eso?…… supongo que no importa quien sea me iría corriendo y gritando porque un desconocido entro a mi casa.  
Creo que muchos harían eso, pero bueno Marik:

Marik, oye tu eres bipolar o esquizofrénico? o una combinación de los dos?

Marik: como te voy a contestar eso no estoy loco, no soy bipolar, ni esquizofrénico, ni nada que tenga que ver con algo mal en la cabeza.

Mira los locos no admiten que están locos, lo dejo a tu criterio, pero vamos con Ryou:  
Ryou, porque eres tan pacifista y te dejas controlar por el inutil de Bakura?si quieres le digo a mi amo voldy que te de unas cuantas lecciones de: "como ser malo malisimo en 20 dias" si sirve.

Ryou, a mi me gusta ser como soy, tengo algunas ventajas al dejarme controlar por Bakura -  
O.o no entendí, pero así esta mejor y vamos con Duke.  
Duke, te gusta tanto Serenity como para matar a Tristan por ella?  
Duke: si, si lo haría

O.O como?

Si, si me estorbara lo mataría pero que pareciera un accidente, claro que no lo haría por que si Serenity lo ama y Tristan también, no podría ver sufrir a Serenity por perderlo.

Ah que interesante, si muy ilustrativo, y lindo así que tengan mucho cuidado - y pasamos con una pregunta para Ishizu  
Ishizu, me dirías como conseguir algo para deshacerte de una yami molestona y fastidiosa?

Ishizu: no podría por que aunque ella sea muy molestona y fastidiosa no deja de ser tu Yami y no deberías de deshacerte de ella te puede ser muy útil.

Muy bien dicho Ishizu ya tenemos mucho de muertes y demás, entonces ahora pasaremos con la pregunta para Seto Kaiba  
Seto, ¿en el pasado te gustaba Kisara, ¿saldrías conmigo algún día?

Seto: como quieres que lo recuerde fue hace mucho… y a la otra pregunta yo estoy para mis admiradoras.  
Mira que lindo el chico esta disponible para todas, que bueno, y vamos con el hermano de este disponible hombre Mokuba la siguiente es para ti:

Mokuba, no es fastidioso tener un hermano mas sexy, guapo, inteligente, sexy, super negociante y sexy?

Mokuba: por que habría de ser fastidioso?… no entiendo es muy bueno tener un hermano mayor de hecho es super -.

Bueno esas ya fueron todas las preguntas de Miko Dani Ryddle, que por cierto agradezco mucho ya que nos enseñaron mucho y ahora nos tenemos que despedir pero comiendo pay jijij y agradeciéndoles a todos los que nos mandaron sus divertidas preguntas mil gracias y nos vemos la próxima emisión de este programa nos vemos luego.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Primero que nada gracias por sus reviews son de mucha ayuda y por sus preguntas, que ha como han hecho sufrir a los personajes de Yugi-oh, y pues insisto ya saben recibo en sus reviews quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, advertencias, amenazas, tomatazos etc... y les pido

Una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar - hubo varios problemas -U y me gustaría responder unas preguntas yo.

Primero para los que preguntaron de Tristan y Duke pues ahí esta la cosa del porque no habían estado -U

Para la Naneliitha, esquizofrénica, no, no he estudiado periodismo pero, de hecho yo formule las preguntas del niño de 7 años obviamente, pero como es una historia invente que había sido un niño de 7 años y me gusta que la gente participe y que se les quiten algunas dudas, aparte es mi programa y lo conduzco como quiero y tomo en cuenta las opiniones de la gente.

Y para Kida Luna tengo una pregunta es cierto que Yami le dice a Seto querido en Ciudad Batallas es que no lo recuerdo y le pregunte a unas amigas y me dijeron que no, si no una de ellas se hubiera suicidado y me dio la opción de que a lo mejor bajaste el manga y la traducción esta medio rara, pero pues yo no lo recuerdo, así que no me hagas mucho caso.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellowsini sorry por tardarme tanto pro he estado super okupadiya y pos no habia podido seguirle pro aquí andamos de nuevo y dejen reviews.

Hellowsini a todo nuestro público televidente yo soy Lily y están en su programa zurcos, el día de hoy tendremos un programa super interesante…

_Hehehheheehhhhehehehhe_

Si estará super padre porque hoy ………………………no habrá programa ….…

……

…cri…cri

Esta bien fue un pésima broma, bueno primero que nada quería pedirles una disculpa por que el programa ya no había salido pero el problema fue que el pay de Yami nos hizo daño a todos y pues nos quedamos en reposo en nuestras respectivas casas tomando medicinas, té y menjurjes para regresar pronto pero pues si se llevo nuestro tiempecini como quiera pero ya estamos de regreso - y dejando un poco las malas noticias el programa del día de hoy nombre va a estar………

_Hehhehhehehehehehehehhe_

Si que hasta el publico esta prendido…porque hoy vamos a echarnos el chal y todo el chisme, sacarlos trapitos al sol y no, no, no que mas les cuento… habrá infinidad de sorpresas a lo largo del programa… mientras démosle la bienvenida a nuestros amigos los personajes de Yugioh… un aplauso para ellos.

Bravo! Bravo!

Hola chicos como están espero que super bien, ya recuperados del pay de queso de Yami.

Mi pay no estaba tan feo, y sabia bien.

Tea: si tan bien que sabia que fuiste el primero que cayo enfermo.

Pero eso no le quita lo rico.

Bueno ignorando un poco esto les voy a explicar que paso teníamos planeado un programa mas entretenido y divertido pero por la situación del pay pues se canceló y todo eso y pues va a tener que ser un programa normal.

A otra vez u-u.

Si se salió de nuestras manos y no pudimos arreglarlo.

Ah pero ahora también tienes que sufrir tú, hay que preguntarte a ti también cosas.

Si a ti también.

Ok, ok ustedes ganan también háganme preguntas.

Muajjajajajajaj…hay que vengarnos… muajajjajaja

Oigan oí eso ¬¬

O.O……upps……

Ok pero lo bueno de este programa será la sorpresa del final, y ahora si hay que empezar con las preguntas, y abrimos con las preguntas de Miko Dani Ryddle y como de costumbre la primera es para Yami: qué se siente ser un espíritu?

Yami: es muy divertido ser plasma, que nadie te vea y la gente creyera que Yugi estaba loco y que hablaba solo, te apareces y desapareces cuando quieres y donde quieres.

Mira que padre y Yugi esta es tu pregunta antes de conocer a Yami le temías a los fantasmas?

Yugi: no nunca, de hecho siempre pensé que podría ser un tema interesante.

Si Yugi yo también pienso eso, ahora vamos con Joey por qué te dicen perro?

Joey: oye es cierto no se por que me dicen así y tampoco se quien lo empezó, maldición.

Hay Joey eso si que es malo, bueno May tu pregunta dice así: cómo puedes usar ropa tan chiquita y que nada se te vea?

May: pues es que como es ajustada todo se queda donde debe quedarse y nada se mueve ni se sale.

y para terminar las preguntas de Miko Dani Ryddle le decimos a Ishizu..., y dice así: gracias por el consejo de mi Yami, y la pregunta es ¿cómo es Egipto?

Ishizu: pues es muy bello con las pirámides, y las creencias de la gente, la cultura, como estan construidas las pirámides, los misterios que envuelve… es… es indescriptible, tendrías que verlo y estar ahí por que es un lugar hermoso, bueno en mi opinión me encanta toda su historia, bueno esque todo es genial.

Oigan hay que ir a Egipto seria muy interesante, si Egipto, Egipto, de hecho he leido leibros y cada vez me enamoro mas de Egipto , pero bueno gracias Miko Dani Ryddle por tus preguntas y continuamos con las de "evelc" bueno ese gracias por apoyarnos y empezamos con tus preguntas wow cambio la primera es para Duke y esta bien divertida mira dice así: si Serenity no les hiciera caso ni a ti ni a Tristan, crees que podrías tener una relación con Tristan?

Duke: NO, tengo una reputación que cuidar y ademas no es mi tipo.

Que sincero ¬¬, este mejor pasemos con Joey: ¿Has tenido relación con Seto?

Joey: si, si he tenido y varias veces aun después de haber terminado.

Mentiroso ¬¬

Cállate Seto, eso fue mucha información no necesaria, pero bueno y como no entiendo lo demás y como no quiero saber que es mejor pasamos a la pregunta de Mokuba, jajaja esta muy buena y dice así: Mokuba tu que eres tan lindo y sincero, ¿a Seto le gusta Joey?

Mokuba: claro están hechos el uno para el otro jajaja.

Bueno y la otra parte dice: ¿alguna vez has visto o escuchado algo que demuestre que a Seto le encanta Joey?

Mokuba: uy si todos los días, jajajaja.

Vas a ver en la casa Mokuba ò.ó.

Tranquilo Seto para eso estamos aquí para que todos nos enteremos de todo jaja, y mejor cálmate que sigues tu y dice: ¿eres virgen, aunque es un poco obvio dejemos que conteste.

Seto: que pregunta obviamente no como voy a ser virgen si tuve relaciones con Jo……, no, si soy virgen, yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

Ay Seto ya decídete, eres o no eres

Seto: no soy…… demonios si soy.

Mejor cállate maldito imbecil que no recuerdas que abusaste de mi.

Pero bien que lo disfrutaste y me pedías mas.

O.O …_un gran silencio reina en el estudio._

Ok Seto si eres un maldito imbecil pervertido y asqueroso, osea ve esto sabemos que es un maldito imbécil que en resumen abusó de Joey y aparte tuvieron relaciones después pero supongo que ya bien y encima de eso dice que es virgen y niega que quiere a Joey que nada mas anduvo con el por placer, dice que nadamas quiere a Mokuba, después de decir que no tiene tiempo para tonterías de ese tipo, pero si tiene tiempo para andar abusando de gente, y que por eso corto a Joey y cuando este se entera de que el anduvo por puro placer lo golpea , pero ahora nos enteramos gracias a Mokuba que este lo sigue amando, pero lo sigue negando y amenaza a Mokuba por darnos esta información. Esto parece de Laura en América, pero hay que dejarlos un poco para que se calmen y vemos que podemos hacer. Y entre mas pronto acabemos con esto mas pronto nos alejamos de estos 2 y que se relajen en sus casas; así que Tristan vas tu: ¿qué sientes por Duke?

Tristan: nada, no siento nada por el, mi corazón y mis pensamientos son de Serenity.

Extremadamente cursi para mi gusto pero bueno cada quien, tu otra pregunta ¿has pensado alguna vez estar alguna con Duke?

Tristan: no, cual es la aferracion de que yo este con Duke?

Cálmate Tristan solo son preguntas, Bakura sigues tu: ¿has besado alguna vez a Ryou?

Bakura: si, muchas veces, no sabes que tan fácil es besar a Ryou.

A que lindo pero bueno Duke la última es para ti y dice: ¿Si tuvieras que elegir estar con alguien a quien elegirías a Seto, Joey, Tristan o Pegasus?

Duke: con nadie, nadie, nadie, bueno depende estar para hacer que para un juego con Pegasus, un trabajo con Seto y para comer con los otros 2 pero de otra cosa con ninguno de ellos.

Bueno gracias "evelc" por tus preguntas que nos hicieron muchas revelaciones muy interesantes y espero que se te hayan aclarado tus dudas y si no pues escribe mas preguntas y reviews, gracias.

Bueno Yami "cerri" te manda una pregunta nada mas a ti y esta es: cuando te masturbas que fantasias piensas hacer orgías o que tipos de fantasías?

Yami: no te puedo contestar eso! Son mis fantasías y no las comparto y menos en la tele,

Bueno Yami esta vez te doy la razón y tu otra pregunta es: ¿has pensado hacer el amor con Yugi?

Yami: si, algunas veces, o mas bien muchas e incluso lo he pensado algunas veces mientras me masturbo.

Ay Yami si que estas bien conejo según tu que no ibas a decir pero bueno "cerri" espero que se te hayan contestado tus dudas y gracias por tu pregunta, bueno ahora pasemos con las preguntas de...

Nembe, nembe ahora te toca a ti, hay que hacerte preguntas.

Ok, Bakura pregunta, por mi no hay problema y ya saben a la hora que quieran.

Bueno yo te pregunto primero ¿eres virgen?

No te importa.

Eso no se vale, tu tienes que contestar eso por que a nosotros nos haces preguntas de ese tipo.

Pero a ti no te importa, y yo soy la voz del publico que hace ese tipo de preguntas y les interesa de ustedes no de mi, así que si quieres pregunta otra cosa.

Esta bien ¿ tienes novio?

NO.

¿has tenido?

Esa ya es otra pregunta ya no cuenta.

Bakura: ándale contesta

Ok si, tuvo uno pero era muy lindo pero creo que era gay o algo asi y el juraba y perjuraba que no pero yo siempre lo veia con una chavo y a fue horrible y juramos y perjuramos que nunca ibamos a a hablar el uno del otro pero ahora si es medio necesario.

Y quien era?

NO TE IMPORTA

Por lo tanto eres virgen?

Que importoso eres pero si te digo me dejas empas.

Si

Ok si, soy virgen contento...aunque no se ni para k le importa.

Mucho.

Bueno después de este vergonzoso momento sigamos con las preguntas de Yuriy Hiwatari y la primera es para ti Bakura, al parecer yuriy te alaba, tiene una foto tamaño familiar tuya y díganme chicas quien no quisiera tener una foto tamaño familiar de este chico tan sexy y guapo que tiene……… ok ya divague ya vamos con la pregunta: Bakura: ¿has llegado a pensar en ser asesino a sueldo, ¿Cuánto cobrarías por tu servicio?

Bakura: no, ya he dejado de matar gente y me dedico a otras cosas ustedes saben otras cosas…

Ô.o, si nosotros sabemos ¬.¬, bueno vayamos a otras preguntas para Mokuba, Mokuba, Moki, Moki, bueno esta es para ti: ¿Has pensado ser espía?

Mokuba: no pero talvez sería interesante.

Y ustedes Marik y Malik?

Malik: no, que flojera imagínate estar metiéndote en lo que no te importa de otras personas sin sí quiera importarte.

Ahí Malik cállate que siempre te estas metiendo en mis asuntos y en donde no te importa, No tengo privacidad contigo en la casa.

Bueno soy espía de mi hermana muajajajja, y me pagan muy bien muajajajajjaja...

Bueno que bueno que no tengo hermanos siempre pasan cosas por el estilo pero así siempre es y mejor pasamos a otra pregunta para oh, genial es para todos: ¿por qué hicieron a Tea su amiga, Una pregunta muy interesante y muy pedida la respuesta.

Todos: lástima.

Yugi: te voy a contar, un día la vimos toda solilla y nomás le fuimos a preguntar que tenia porque se veía toda triste y ya al siguiente día ya no, no la quitamos de encima y pues no le dijimos nada por lástima y luego nos enteramos de que todo lo había planeado por que le gustaba Yami, pero parece una garrapata que no te la puedes quitar por nada del mundo y ya nos tiene artos.

Si lo imagino me alegro de que este en el baño si no me daría flojera escuchar sus berrinches y que empiece a llorar, así que mejor ahí que dejarlo así, y vamos con la pregunta para Marik: ¿Qué te gustaría que hubiera en una altar hecho en tu honor?

Marik: lo que me gusta… creo. ô.o, un altar dedicado a mí?

Mira que padre un altar hecho para ti y sin morir, que padre… bueno Yami ahora es tu turno: ¿a quién consideras tu mejor rival, y por qué?

Yami: todos son buenos rivales, ya que cada quien tiene lo suyo y no tengo un mejor porque todos tienen una técnica especial y es diferente su forma de pelear, así que no hay un mejor.

Que bueno que consideres eso Yami, me agrada tu forma de pensar y ahora para Serenity: ¿andas con Tristan o con Duke?

Serenity: con ninguno de los 2 -

Mira es perseguida por 2 y no les responde ¬¬, una que tan siquiera quisiera ser pelada…washawasha…… weno ahora vamos con preguntitas para Malik e Ishizu: ¿si mañana fuera el fin del mundo con quien les gustaría pasarlo y porque?

Malik: pues no sé no tengo a quien querer, a menos que mi Yami me pelara.

Tienes el mismo problema que yo ., Excepto que yo no tengo Yami .U, bueno y tu Ishizu?

Ishizu: con mi ex-esposo Seto, la persona que más amo en el mundo, y la que siempre amaré, pero aunque suene absurdo también odiaré, por todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a todos.

O.O Seto estuviste casado con Ishizu, ok ya morí y regrese.

Estoy casado con Ishizu.

No es cierto nos divorciamos hace 2 años cuando empezó todo le de Joey pero estabas tan ocupado que ni te diste cuenta que te descubrí en nuestro cuarto con él y ese mismo día me fui, pero se que no puedo odiar a Joey si el no sabía de hecho ni mi hermano sabia, y al parecer ni tu sabias.

Ishizu yo…

Cállate Seto que nada de lo que digas va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, pensé que podría seguir fingiendo pero me di cuenta de todo el cinismo de Seto y decidí publicarlo, Seto sabes que siempre te voy a amar, pero yo no puedo seguir contigo y créeme que ni me haces sufrir, Lily por favor continua con tu programa.

Ok alguien mas esta casado, Nadie bueno ahora terminamos con las preguntas de Yuriy Hiwatari y te agradecemos tus preguntas que nos han sacado mucha sopa a todos y pues yapara terminar las preguntas de SatisHibikime.

No, quiero hacerte una pregunta a ti muajajajaja

Ok hazla por mi no hay problema

¿Por qué estas tan loca?

Jajaja no te mordiste la lengua, jajaja no, no te creas pero tengo una gran justificación, si conocieras a mis amigas lo sabrías créeme un gran trauma psicológico ajajjaaj.

Ven y se ríe sola eso me da mas miedo.

Gracias ahora soy una loca y doy miedo bueno k interesante jajajaj, bueno vamos con la primera pregunta: para el siempre sexy Yami, quieres engañar a Yugi conmigo para cobrar venganza? Dice que es 100 adorable y abrazable, además no como mucho y cocino de maravilla, hago labores domesticas y también complaceré tus sucias fantasías Te animas?

Yami: bueno habría que pensarlo muy bien.

Si eso de engañar gente es muy malo, bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Tea: para la descerebrada, de pequeña tu mamá te tiro de cabeza verdad?

Tea: talvez no lo recuerdo

Entonces siempre has estado así?

Como voy a saberlo no lo recuerdo.

Bueno en mi opinión yo digo que estar así viene desde nacimiento pero no se, y ahora la última pregunta de SatisHibikime y es para Kaiba: ¿cuál es la fantasía mas sucia que has tenido con Joey?

Seto: no voy a contestar eso de por si ya tengo problemas.

Los tienes por que tu te los provocas……… bueno eso es todo por hoy…

LA SORPRESA!

Hay es cierto todo el programa con la mugre sorpresa y se me olvida, bueno la sorpresa consta de lo siguiente nuestros amigos les dan la oportunidad de salir con ustedes, nadamas déjenos un review diciéndonos como seria su cita perfecta y con quien de ellos y después de un sorteo que haremos la próxima emisión de su programa zurcos, Se dirán los ganadores y luego nos platicaran su cita en el prox, próximo programa, y por lo pronto Miko Dani Ryddle ya tienes una cita con Seto, y tu SatisHibikime con Yami, le gusto tu descripción jajaja.

Bueno ya lo saben dejen sus reviews-sinis, y sus preguntitas.

Nos vemos en el próximo programa de zurcos!

Rreviewssssssssss! Jjajajaj espero k la espera haya valido la pena jajjaja...

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno después de mil tiempo que deje esta historia inconclusa por motivos ajenos y de que se me borrara la historia y se me perdiera todo pues aquí estoy de vuelta y espero no haber perdido el toque ni la trama ni nada de la historia así que pues aquí vamos.

Hola a todos!!!!! Estamos de vuelta con este programa!!!! Super padre porque he vuelto a tener trabajo al fin!!!!! Jajaja pero después de tanto tiempo esperamos seguir siendo de su agrado!!! Y esta ves vamos a contestar las preguntas que nos dejaron el programa pasado y vamos a hacer el sorteo de las citas!!! Yeah!!!! Bueno comenzamos con la nueva emisión de su programa ZURCOS!!!!!! Donde seguiremos sacándole la sopa a nuestros amigos que con mucho gusto vienen a contarnos todo de sus vidas y por desgracia de seguro también me va a tocar a mi contar pero por el público no me importaría que supieran todo (aunque no solo es por el público, también hay dinero de por medio -)

Bueno y ya sin mas rodeos démosle la bienvenida a quienes el día de hoy nos van a entretener un rato!!!! Nuestros amigos de yugioh!!!!!!!

Bravo!!!!!!!!!

Bueno aquí están todos ellos!!!! Yugi,Yami, Joey, Tea (por desgracia), Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Marik, Yami Marik, Ryou, y Bakura y espero que no se me olvide ni uno., adelante!!! Y sean bienvenidos!!!!

Bueno pues ahora vamos de lleno a las preguntas por las que han esperado mucho en que sean contestadas así que empezamos!!!! Con preguntas de "Arlia"!!!! y empiezan para Yami!!!! Y dice así: Qué le ves a Yugi?, saldrías con una chica?, eso es departe de su amiga Stal?

Yami: pues no sabría contestarte, la primera, y la segunda si porque no, hay que probar de todo para poder decidir.

Mande???? Que le pasa a este tipo Yugi la próxima va para ti: No te cansas de tener que ayudar siempre a Yami y de meterte en problemas pro su culpa?

Yugi: pues al verdad es realmente divertido.

Osea como todavía de que es un malvado tipo todavía te parece divertido meterte en problemas por él, rayos eres masoquista o que?

No que yo sepa

Bueno pues ya aclarado ese punto vamos con Tea…. ¬¬: Ya que ni Yami ni Yugi te hacen caso con cual otra persona andarías?

Tea: Este ahí con cualquiera, osea yo puedo tener a cualquier tipo que yo quiera.

¬¬JAJAJAJA si claro JAJAJAJA

Eh no sean groseros dejen la porque capaz y los castigan con una hija como ella. Aparte déjenla que se crea que puede tener a cualquiera que al cabo todos sabemos que andaría solo con el que la pele a la pobre, bueno y ahora para Joey: que le encuentras a Kaiba?'??, si dices que es un egocéntrico acaso eres masoquista??

Joey: oye me pusiste a pensar, supongo que al principio fue solo por diversión y sentir el peligro y la adrenalina de andarnos escondiendo, y supongo que si soy un poco masoquista, después de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir aun así Seto me encanta.

Interesante ¬¬U bueno seguimos con Seto estas van para ti:

Cómo es que estuviste casado con Ishizu??, que rayos le ves a Joey?? Necesitas una niñera para tu hermano, creo que necesita dinero. Y la última dice: te apetece que nos tomemos un café para hablar de los momentos más vergonzosos de Joey?

Seto: pues si estuve casado con Ishizu porque no se capricho o pues no se algo, a Joey no le veo nada y lo del café yo estoy para mis admiradoras lo repito si tu quieres eso algún día lo hacemos no te preocupes, y lo de la niñera pues no tengo vacantes por ahora pero talvez después.

Ah Seto me das ansia ese cinismo que tienes si no fueras tan importante en este lugar yo ya te hubiera matado y créeme que haría un gran favor a muchas personas, pero bueno ishizu sigues tu: como fue que Seto y tu se casaron?, Como se conocieron?, Como se te declaró?

Ishizu: el es mucho, muy impulsivo, me conoció en un lugar, empezamos a salir, después de un tiempo me dio un anillo y me pidió que nos casáramos la boda pues nadie se enteró mi vestido estaba hermoso y o único malo de ese matrimonio al principio fue que nadie fue a nuestra boda pues nadie sabia pero después el me empezó a engañar con Joey.

Oye pero porque te casaste con él en tan poco tiempo, realmente no lo pensaste o que paso? Porque se me hace así como que muy rápido y creo tiempo de conocerse y aparte raro de ti Ishizu.

Me enamore simplemente y me embobe pero fui tan ciega al parecer solo fui un juego para él no le importo nada, ni mis sentimientos.

Bueno Ishizu creo que talvez seria mejor continuar en otra ocasión con tu historia pero no te preocupes esto no se va a quedar así, y si quieres salir del programa por unos días no hay problema es tu decisión.

Esta bien creo que si, seria lo mejor ya después regresare.

Oye Seto como puedes tener la sangre tan fría y hacer tanto daño y que no te importe, ves como esta sufriendo Ishizu y te vale, osea que te pasa!!!

S: mira no te importa nada de eso ok?

Ah que carácter ya cásate…. Demonios aquí no aplica eso, pero Seto esto no se va a quedar así yo voy a llegar al fondo de esto, pero por el momento tengo que seguir con las demás preguntas. Para Duke, dice así no te das cuenta de tu pinta de "medio raro" por decirlo de alguna manera?

D: no entendí esa pregunta la verdad.

Este si mira osea así como que te viste de una manera medio, solo medio rara.

D: no te entiendo como que rara si es mi estilo.

Ahí esta bien medio afeminada.

D: a ya te entendí pero no mi manera de vestir no es afeminada, y si lo fuera a mi me gusta vestir así, y nadie me había dicho eso antes.

Bueno que interesante Ô.ó, vamos contigo Serenity, dice así: porque no mandas a volar al par de Tristan y Duke y te buscas a un chavo normal.

S: es que no podría hacer eso ellos son tan dulces conmigo no podría romperles el corazón de esa forma.

Ok pero estas conciente de que aun así los vas a lastimar y talvez mas de lo que lo podrías haber lastimado cuando le des largas al asunto y no te decidas por ninguno de los 2.

S: sin comentarios…

Bueno para Mai: porque no dejas de ser orgullosa y le pides salir a Joey?

M: mira para serte sincera no creo que sea un buena idea no tengo ni una oportunidad para que rebajarme si él prefiere a Seto.

En eso si tienes razón pero el que no lucha no gana.

Seto: este Lily el refrán en verdad es el que no arriesga no gana.

Da igual como quiera es un buen consejo y tú guarda silencio que estoy muy enojada contigo… Mokuba la última pregunta es para ti y dice: Seto habla o ronca mientras duerme?, Cual fue su momento mas vergonzoso?

M: pues ambas cuando anda muy cansado ronca, cuando esta enojado habla y cuando esta estresado rechina los dientes. Y la otra pregunta no me acuerdo pero pienso y luego te digo.

Bueno hasta aquí las preguntas de Arlia y les manda un beso a Seto y su amiga Stal uno para Yami, y empezamos con las preguntas de "neko-no-saint" y empieza para Yugi que dice así: si hubieses vivido en la época de Yami o sea hace unos 5.0 años crees que hubieran terminado juntos de todas formas?

Y: claro!!!! Somos el uno para el otro y el destino nos mantiene unidos, por algo es mi Yami, no crees???

Este bueno si tu lo dices ¬¬, yo no le veo problema a eso, y mejor voy a preguntarle a Seto: porqué no te decides de una vez?, o quieres a Joey o lo odias pero no las dos.

S: pues yo no odio a Joey, y tampoco lo amo, me es indiferente y me encanta hacerlo sufrir JAJAJAJA.

Cada vez te odio mas sabes, eres un cínico horrible. Que no tiene sentimientos, y tiene la sangre fría.

S: pero bien que te he de gustar verdad?

Ah!!! Pero que egocéntrico eres!!! Que ansia me das, pero bueno Bakura vas tú

B: no, no, no creo que es tu turno sabes niña???

NO!! Definitivamente NO!!! Y menos contestarle una pregunta a alguien depravado como tu que no me quiero imaginar que es lo que me vas a preguntar!!!

B: solo una pregunta anda una inocente pregunta.

Bueno esta bien, cual es la pregunta?

B: te gusta el chocolate…

Chocolate me encanta el chocolate!!!! Pero eso que tiene que ver

B: nada solo quería información

Ah que miedo me das pero tengo k hacerte tu pregunta: te gustaría hacerlo con Ryou?, o ya lo hiciste y no lo quieres admitir?

B: a quien no le gustaría hacerlo con ryou? Solo míralo es un pequeño niño indefenso, me encanta JAJAJA, y si lo he hecho uff si te dijera cuantas veces no acabo de contarlas y la verdad me da lo mismo decirlo o no decirlo, y ahí donde lo ves con carita de niño inocente de inocente y tierno no tiene nada.

Ah!!!! O.O Es demasiada información para mi gusto no quiero saber mas!!!!, pobre Ryou ha de tener un terrible trauma psicológico y luego yo que te… cof cof… creo que son las preguntas de "neko-no-saint" muchas gracias y espero que se te aclaren tus dudas. Por cierto donde esta Ryou?

"Señor cantinero sírvame otra cerveza quiero embriagarme por este amor ingrato, porque yo no puedo, no puedo olvidarlo, mas sigo tomando mas sigo recordando"

Quien dejo entrar a este borracho aquí!!!! Auxilio quien es este borracho, momento Joey, Ryou que les pasa porque están borrachos, vengan y quítenles esa cerveza

Pues despecho te diche algo?

Pues de ti Joey, aparte de que apestas si te lo creo pero de Ryou no que pasó?

Posh musas coshas sniff..sniff, y ya no aguanto a Bakura!!!!

Cielos y ahora andan todos borrachos porfis llévenselos a un camerino o a sus casas para que descansen, porque andan acá de que bien mal, y pues Joey te apoyo y a Ryou pues a menos que lo corras de tu casa o te mudes con algún amigo.

Puedo que… quedarme contigo.

O.O, mande???, míralo este si al parecer Basura tenia razón no es tan inocente, pero no creo que sea posible y menos borracho.

Pero esh que ya no puedo con Bashura si??? JAJAJA Basura JAJAJA

Rayos alguien puede llevárselo ya me esta dando miedo.

Mejor continuemos con las preguntas de "Lady Amaltea" que empieza para Yami: si mi oponente tiene a slaifer en el campo y yo convoco al soldado pingüino boca a bajo, obvio que slaifer lo ataca pero aplica el efecto del soldado pingüino si o no?

Y: nop, porque a slaifer no le afectan las habilidades especiales de otros monstruos…

Bueno si tu lo dices, ahora vamos con Yugi: como le hiciste para usar el sello de oricalcos?, si se supone que aparece en la oscuridad de tu corazón, y tu eres tan bueno que dudo que tengas oscuridad en tu corazón?

Y: pues la verdad para que te hecho mentiras si ni me acuerdo pero de seguro lo ha de haber usado mi Yami, el de seguro si la puede usar.

Interesante, ¬¬ para Kaiba: como reaccionarias si descubrieras que Zigfried le robo un beso a Joey?

K: no me importa lo que Joey haga o deje de hacer… que Zigfried hizo que!!!!???? Lo mataré!!!

Eres de bulbos acaso? Bueno seguía una pregunta para Joey pero creo que esta ausente así que pasamos con Mai, porque le diste a Valom tu cibert harpie?

M: me creerías si te digo que no me acuerdo porque, pero te apuesto que tenia una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

Me imagino que si, bueno gracias a "Lady Amaltea" por sus preguntas y ya para terminar vamos con las preguntas de Kida Luna que empieza una pregunta muy buena para Yugi que la verdad yo también tengo esa intriga: ¿Qué se siente andar por todas partes con una enorme pirámide de oro golpeándote el pecho y con peligro de sacarte el corazón?

Y: es lo peor, pesa más que mi mochila de la escuela!!! Lo bueno es que hace contra peso y cuando no traigo mi mochila debo luchar para no irme hacia delante pero mi cabello también ayuda al contra peso, y tampoco es nada agradable que te valla pegue y pegue deberías de ver como traigo el pecho todo moretoneado y picado, y tu crees que Yami me lo agradece?, no!!! Es un malvado no me da ni las gracias por traerlo para todas partes.

Ah que triste pero ponlo de esta manera un día que te falte dinero puedes empeñarla y listo!

Porque habría de empeñarla.

Y porque no yo lo haría es de oro no?, bueno esta bien no me hagas caso voy mejor a preguntarle a Tea: ¿cómo llegaste a este programa?

T: ya había dicho que me invitaron!!!!!, que no lo han entendido!!!!, y que tiene de malo!!!

Mira que linda todavía lo pregunta, bueno Yami te pregunto a ti: has intentado usar tu pay para destruir una nación entera?, lo has vendido como arma para la mafia?

Y: no, fíjate no lo había pensado, pero si me pagaran bien, sería un buen negocio y así Yugi no intentaría empeñar la pirámide. Pero no lo he vendido porque me lo comí!!! XD y ya no he hecho otro porque me da flojera.

Bueno gracias a "Kida Luna" por sus preguntas y voy a contestar 2 preguntas que me hicieron a mí y la primera dice: les pagas para estar en tu programa?

Nop, no habíamos hablado de términos económicos pero ellos vinieron por si solos la verdad. Y espero que no me demanden ni me hagan nada porque con todo el tiempo que se perdió quien sabe si volvamos a tener raiting pero esperemos que si!!!

Y al otra dice: 'en qué pensabas al incluir a Tea?

La verdad no quería invitarla pero después de pensarlo mucho decide que la mejor forma de que el programa fuera un tanto chusco era burlarnos de alguien y quien es la persona de la que mejor te puedes burlar, pues Tea!! Y por eso aparte viene como que en paquete esa mujer invitas a uno y ahí viene así que pues ni modo. Y gracias a Elly Valentine por sus felicitaciones.

Ah y ya por último el sorteo de las citas, las ganadoras o ganadores son:

Miko Dani Ryddle que tiene una cita con Seto,

SatisHibikime con Yami,

M.D.H.R con Malik

Kida Luna con Ryou

Y para no dejar a nadie fuera también neko-no-saint con Ryou

Y ya son todas mira Ryou con esa carita quien lo viera con 2 citas haber como le hace y con todo y cruda pero haber y los demás, que nos vamos a quedar en casa a ver tele pero bueno no se desanimen chicos que vamos a encontrar algo que hacer yeah!! Ajajaj bueno pues es todo por hoy y nos vemos en la próxima emisión, y suerte en sus citas. Adiós!!!

Bueno hasta aquí espero que le haya gustado y perdón por el tiempo pero es que no tenia nada nada de tiempo y espero sus reviewzzzz… gracias!!!! Y por cierto si en algunos en lugar de decir Basura dice Basura lo lamento error de corrección…

Bye!!!!!


End file.
